Serena Big Mistake
by TheNostalgicViva
Summary: After the master class tripokelong. Serena decided to take parlemo offer right on the spot and become her apprentice, Not knowing that it would have been the Biggest mistake of her life
1. Chapter 1

Hello. First thing a want to say is that wow I never imagined myself writing one of these types of fanfic and hopefully I make a good impression on you. I really like to write but I'm the type of person that just create ideas and let others have fun with those ideas, anyway first thing first I'm not good at spelling words and I do plan to finish the story I just hope it gets to the point where I don't just rush it either, because I like my ideas and I plan to finish what I started. So anyway this is my first story and I hope you enjoy, I can handle criticisms from people, because I am well to make mistakes and improvements for me and to have fun.

Chapter One  
A talk of inspiration

Its been a few hours after the Master class showdown, and we see a young 16 year old honey blonde hair girl sitting on top of a flight of stairs, looking up into the sky wondering what might her next step be. Along side her where three pokemon, One was her starter Braixen, the first friend she ever made in her journey, standing on one side of Braixen was Pancham, the first pokemon she caught. The other side of Braixen was Sylveon, her once timid eevee now turn into the most confident member of her team. These three had been a great part of her goal to becoming Kalos queen and she was proud of them, to make it to the finals on her first Master Class, she knew that with more practice and more experience she will be ready to take the tittle next year. She was currently thinking about all of this when she hadn't noticed that a boy with raven black hair was walking towards her, he noticed that she was think about something, maybe about what had happened today how she was close to winning, but at last he decided to have a talk and see what was on her mind.  
"So how does it feel competing in your first Master Class Serena?" the boy with the raven hair ask, wondering on her experience. Serena now out of her train of thought has finally notice the he was sitting next to her and said "ohhh hi Ash, I didn't notice you sitting next to me." Serena said as a hint of pink started to form in her face. "Well it was nice, I really had a lot of fun coming so close, and with a lot of practice I can maybe see my self becoming Kalos queen next year. Isn't that right guys!" Serena look at her pokemon, and having them cheer in excitement agreeing with her. Seeing that they agreed gave her confidence that she could accomplish her goal with the help from them and her friend, and with the help of someone she admires she could accomplish this goal. " That's the spirit Serena, having people and pokemon to help you, you can accomplish anything with the right mind set and with support from other. I'm here for you, so is Clemont and Bonnie, and their is no way where going to let a friend down." said Ash creating a fist and pointing it to the sky. Serena while looking at Ash realize that he is right, the boy she admires was right, he show so much support for her even taking the long way from his eight gym badge only for her to get to participate in the Master class. She was so grateful for everything that he has done for her. 'How do you do it Ash how can you become more amazing that you already are?' Serena thought about it. Realizing that she hasn't said anything yet said "You really are amazing Ash, how or where do you get all of this positive mindset for other people, to give them hope and positivity to others? Not just me but Clemont too and almost everyone we meet?" Serena said having staring at him with eyes of inspiration. "Well it all thanks to me traveling around and meeting lots of people." said Ash now looking at Serena only for her to have a curious look on her face, Ash continue "Well when I first started on my journey I was only a ten year old boy, inpatient, always in a hurry, pain on the butt. I'm just amaze that my old traveling companions where so much more patient with me and I'm grateful for them to stick with me" Ash said knowing this was going to be a long talk with Serena.

And fist part is done. Hope you guys like the first chapter. I'm going to work on Chapter two and see where I take this story, I have some ideas and hopefully you stick around for the ride. Tell me what to improve or any help good or bad I'm just doing this because I wanted to try it out. Anyway thanks for reading.

Viva Out!


	2. Chapter 2 The talk of his Inspiration

Hey guys I'm back with part two is this story.

I want you guys to know that this is my first project I'm doing and so don't expect a lot from this I think the one thing I know I won't be able to pull of are going to be the battles, and different actions from the characters. So yea this is mostly an idea so yea don't expect much. Anyway enough talk or type let's continue.

Also I don't own Pokemon, but you already knew that.

Chapter two

The talk of his Inspiration

Having seeing Ash ready to tell her about his journey from the past Serena put all of her attention to him not willing to miss what he was going to say. "Well let's see where to begin?" Ash started thinking how to begging the start of his own journey. " ohh I got it let's start when I first got pikachu!" "pika pi pika" Ash said while pikachu agree on his decision to start their.

"Well the when I was ten I.. well..kind of…..woke up late to get my starter pokemon" Ash said with a embarrassed look on his face. All the while Serena and her pokemon where surprise to hear him say that. " Wow so you got pikachu, just because you woke up late?" Serena said with a surprise look. " Well yea , but don't get me wrong if I were to do that again I'll probably still wake up late, not only did I get a different starter, I got one of the most important friend of my life" Ash stated while petting pikachu behind his earning him a "chaaa". Serena was shock to hear what Ash said but at the same time she understood why he would have not changed his decision, pikachu is one of his best friend, that's like trading Braixen for someone else and Braixen is her best friend too. "So yea I woke up late and head to professor oak lab in my pajamas." Ash said all the while Pancham was laughing while Braixen Sylveon and Serena where giggling of what he just said even pikachu was laughing too. Having said that Ash continue "Yea like I said I was impatient back then but at the same time exited to start my journey. So once I got to the lab I had I get pass one of the most annoying person in pallet town Gary oak." Said Ash. Serena was confused on who was Gary and wonder why Ash has problems with him "So this Gary person who is he and why was he annoying to you?" ask Serena "Well back then if you would ask me my opinion of Gary I would had said that he was just a over confirm person with no respect to others and only care about him self. But now all I can say is that he is one of my friends back in pallet town and a caring person, so yea big chance wouldn't you agree?" Serena shook her head in a 'I kind of get it' motion. "So yea after I got pass him and him driving away in his car, don't ask I finally enter the lab and meet up with professor oak to get my first pokemon." "So that's when you got pikachu right?" Serena after Ash finish, but Ash continue "Yes and No, I did getting pikachu, but once I got him, he hated me he shock me and professor oak in the progress, I might have say once we went outside he shock almost everyone in pallet town" Ash finish with a chuckle. Serena was surprise to hear this revelation from Ash not knowing that pikachu once hate Ash when they first meet. "So what change pikachu opinion on you?" ask Serena wanting to know. "Well once we left pallet town, we travel a good distance to see wild pokemon, I wanted to capture one but pikachu just went on top of a tree and watch so I did the most stupidest thing I could think of I try and capture a pidgey with my jacket and a rock, after I fail I threw the rock and it hit a spearow, it got mad and attack me and pikachu it got to a point that it hurt pikachu and so I had to run away from it carrying pikachu in my arms. But it got worst spearow call for back up and more of them show up. After a while of running I made it to a cliff with no where else to go I jump off the cliff and landed in a river." Ash finish while he finish he look at Serena and saw that she had a scare face with a surprise look. She had no idea what Ash went through on his first day as a trainer. But she knew because she almost experience the same fate on her first day if it wasn't for fennekin back then she would had been in trouble. Her pokemon where almost surprise as her with mix reaction from the three. Finally Ash continue letting know what he was going thorough " But it was alright because once I jump I was pull out by a fishing lure. And that's where I meet the first person I could call my friend I got pull by a red hair girl named Misty and man she was strong to think that she pull me out of a river still amaze me, but I'm thankful. After she pull me off she told me if I was okay and in my defense I did answer her saying I was but sheet slap me saying that she was talking about pikachu. Any ways after that from a distance I could see the wave of spearow coming our way so I pick up pikachu and saw a bike so I took it from Misty and road of telling her that I would return it someday" "and did you?" Serena step in " Yea I did over time, I'm a man of my word Serena I always keep my promise to my friends always." Said Ash confidently. Serena just giggle at his response know all to well that it was true, that is one of the many reasons why she like Ash always keep his word from the time he is in Kalos.

Ash continue his story about his journey From Kanto and how he meet brock, Serena was kind of scare at Brock at first hearing Ash talk about him and how he almost every time went for every girl, it kind of reminded her of Bonnie in a way and how she always try to get a girl for Clemont, thee though of that made her smile. After Ash finish His johto story and how he had to separate from the two people he travel with for two years. It made Serena realize that will she have to go through the same emotional goodbye as them is Ash does go back to Kanto or will it different. Ash then continue with his story telling her about Hoenn,Sinnoh,and Unova. Hearing all of his adventures and how he help different people along the way, also learning about Contests it made Serena more exited to continue her travel with Ash also to have Ash teach her a few things that he learn from them. "Wow Ash it seems that you are the cause for having people around you to have good aura around you, and I can tell from what I experienced traveling with you, that's one hundred percent true." Serena Said with a bright smile on her face. " Thanks Serena, but I can't take all the credit my friends help me become the person that I am today, with out them I would probably not been what I am. I would still be the arrogant brat from the past. My friends, my pokemon are my family and family always stick together I believe in that because if one falls apart from my family I might not be able to handle one lost. I mean you heard me say what it felt when everyone left at the end of our journey it hurt, but I always know that they will stick by my side all that way." Ash said to Serena saying every word as he truly meant it. Realizing what he said Serena next words made him want to keep this promise. " So what about us" Serena said only to realize that it sounded way better in her head " I mean US the group Clemont,Bonnie,and me… yea that's what I meant to say haha!" Serena said blushing like mad " You know that promise you made when we where leaving the reflection cave on how we will always travel together" Serena finish with a embarrassed look on her face. " Well yea I did promise that to you and I feel like I can still keep that promise, I mean we are still together as a group and maybe but this is a big Maybe…. We could … you know travel … back to Kanto if you want?" Said Ash while lowering his hat to cover his face. Serena in her mind was screaming ' Yes! One hundred times yes', having Ash inviting her to travel with him back to Kanto but all she said was " Yea that could be fun going back to Kanto and seeing how much it change." Said Serena hiding her excitement. "Awesome I can't wait for you to see Kanto I bet you,Clemont and Bonnie are going to love it" Ash finish only to get interrupted by a yawn from pikachu and him. "Well I guest it's time for us to go to sleep, I think we spent a lot of time outside and we have a long journey to my eight gym badge, so what do you say we go back inside and sleep." Ash said picking up pikachu who was now sleeping in his arms. " Yea that will be great, the journey to snowbell city is a long one and we got to get our energy to hit the road " Serena said while standing up and returning her pokemon into their pokeballs for them to rest. And with that both parties started walking back to the pokemon center and enter their the room where they all share, seeing a sleeping Clemont and Bonnie in bed both of them just chuckle and wish each other goodnight.

Serena on thee other hand was still awake thinking about one Ash finish the Kalos League win or lose both of them would head to Kanto together. This though alone made her so happy having to spend more time together with ash even it the two siblings would tag along. It made her happy knowing nothing would ruined her future with the boy she love.

And I will end it here hopefully you like I really like to write this. But here's the problem I don't know if this story theme is I want to write a romance/hurt story but Im scare that it can go a different direction but I'll try my best to give the people what they want and continue how I see fit. Anyways a review will always be appreciated to tell me if I'm doing good or bad, but you know Im only human. OK guys see you best Chapter

Viva out!


	3. Chapter 3 A new friend

Well short note: I'm trying my best let's continue

Remember I don't own Pokemon

Charter 3

A new friend

The following morning Serena was surprise to see that no one was in the room all the beds where back to normal and saw a piece of paper on the bed that Ash was once sleeping in. Pulling out her tablet Serena look at the time seeing it was 10.25 am, surprise by this she got of her bed and headed to the bathroom to wash up. After 20 minutes she came out refreshed and ready to go. Only for her to go and see what was on the paper in ash bed. She pick it up and saw that it had here name in it, so she opened it up and read it.

 _ **To Serena**_

 _ **Hey sleepyhead, Me,Clemont and Bonnie went downstairs to get breakfast so we left you this note to inform you, sorry it was my idea I told them to just let you sleep in since you had a crazy day yesterday and that you deserve to sleep more. They understood and so we left sorry but you really did deserve it. Anyway see you downstairs.**_

 _ **From: Ash Ketchum**_

After reading the note Serena felt much better knowing that they let her sleep in and that it was Ash idea, She also noticed two small footprint on the bottom of the note instantly knowing it was from pikachu and dedenne. With that she got her things and left to go down stairs to meet up with her friends. As she was heading down stairs to the main lobby of the pokemon center she couldn't her but wonder what's next for her, yea she could train more and get help from Ash but after that what she could always relax, she still got a year for the next pokemon showcase. But that wasn't on her mind once she saw her friends waiting at the lobby " Hey guys thanks for waiting for me. Also thanks Ash for letting sleep more." Serena said with a bright smile on her face. "Hey no problem Serena you deserve it after coming close to becoming Kalos queen, you earn it after all the training you and your pokemon did." stated Ash "Ash is right Serena you work really hard for you to have some time to sleep more it was a good call on Ash part." Clemont added in. She was happy, happy to have wonderful friends to always be by her side and to have inspiration from Ash " Thanks guys you are the best!" Serena said thanking them once again ready to start the day. "Well okay how about we go get breakfast before we leave I talk to nurse joy and she said that the next town with a pokemon center isn't for another two days so we must stock up for supplies before we leave, so after breakfast I'm heading to thee market." Informed Clemont about how they should handle things before they set off. "Sounds like a plan to me, what do you say pikachu?!" "Pika!" pikachu said with a fist like paw point up. "alright let's go!" Bonnie cheerfully run off to the cafeteria with dedenne and squishy in her little bag. Soon being followed by Ash and Serena after her and lagging behind was Clemont telling them it was too early for him to run.

After they finishing their breakfast the group decided to go do their own things, Clemont and Bonnie went to the pokemark to stock up on supplies, Ash went to go train for his upcoming gym battle, and Serena went around town to see if she finds some new dresses to wear. The group decided to meet up back at the pokemon center at 2:30pm for them to set of on the road, it was currently 12:01 and so it let them have their own time. Serena was currently walking around town looking at what was inside the store not paying attention to her surrounding, One minute she was look at a cute white dress almost life a wedding dress the next she was on the floor. She had no idea what happened or who or what she bumble into once she look up she saw a girl around the same age as her with green hair tie in a ponytail, green eyes and a light green dress, but what caught her attention the most was the pokemon right next to her with a worry expression for her trainer, the pokemon was a close resemblance of her but had a different look, pulling out her poke-dex Serena found out that the pokemon was a glaceon .

She soon realized that she just bump into this girl without apologizing, Serena soon got up and offer her hand to help her out " I'm so sorry I should had seen where I was going, I just got distracted by what was on the window, I'm truly sorry." Serena said after helping the girl our " Hey its okay I should had watch where I was going too, like you I was a lost starring at the window." Said the green hair girl. By the time she look up she was surprise to see Serena the Runner up for the Kalos queen tittle, " Well what a small world we live in I wasn't planning on seeing you again until next year." Said the girl. Serena was giving her a look of 'Do I know you' trying to figure who she was or what her name was, this did not go unnoticed by the girl so she spoke up again "let me guess you don't remember me right?" Serena was trying her best to remember but in thee end she fail, she didn't wanted to lie to her so she told her honestly. "Im sorry no I don't remember you, but I know I saw you somewhere before I just can't put my finger on it." Serena said with the truth not wanting to feel more worst about the situation. The Green hair girl understood so she decided to properly introduced her self " Well Serena my name is Sereen and this my Partner Glaceon, and to answer your question yes we had meet on stage in the Master class tournament because I was on the same stage as you performing as well." Sereen said while sticking a pose.

Serena eyes widen realizing she was right she was in the Master class tournament she was to busy focused on her performance and miette, that she forgot about the other competitor on stage with her. Serena soon got out of her trance of shock and decide to introduce herself as well " Nice to meet you Sereen, I'm Serena sorry for not knowing who you where I guess during tripokelongs people tend to forget about others." Serena said with a embarrassed look, " Hey that's alright I tend to do the same thing when I enter a competition, you kind of forget the people around you" Sereen understood what Serena was saying so it was all good " Any ways what are you still doing around, almost everyone from the Master class left you most be the last person besides me that stick around?" stated Sereen " oh well to be honest me and my friends spend the night at the pokemon center for the night, and now we are heading to snowbell city for a friend of my to get his final gym badge." Explain Serena. Sereen look at Serena for a moment trying to figure out what she just said, only to figure out what exactly what Serena was trying to say " So you and this friend are traveling together, alone with you having the goal of Kalos queen and he wanting to compete in the Kalos league and maybe beat the champion to become Kalos king. That's the most cutest thing I had ever heard!" Sereen shrieked with excitement seeing a couple with dreams in mind hopefully to share with them and the entire Kalos region. While she was dreaming about the two Serena whole body turn red for different reasons, one was the embarrassment two was she was Thinking about the possibility of that becoming true and three having someone she never meet being able to see her crush on Ash without even knowing the situation. Serena snapped out of her trans and try to set things right " what….. are you.. you talking about Sereen I'm traveling with _friends."_ Serena explain "Also it's not like that at all " " but you want it to be?"Sereen step in trying to twist her words " Yes… Wait! No I mean…. Maybe." Serena said timidly to her response ' Great I'm dealing with another Miette.' Serena tough for a moment trying to not getting into the same mindset as Miette.

Having talking for I don't know how long Serena pull out her tablet to look at the time to see it was 1:56, sheet decided to end her chat with Sereen hopping she understood " Hey Sereen I really have to go I promised to meet my friends at thee pokemon center at a certain time and its almost that so I got to go." Serena said "Hey don't worry Serena I understand go with your friends hopefully I can talk to you late, and maybe we can hang out sometime, if you are not to busy with you boyfriend." Sereen said with a smirk on her face. Serena just play it of knowing she was just teasing her and said goodbye to her new friend. As she was so walking away from Sereen, she yell out witch caught Serena attention " You better treat him right Serena, You can't lose I guy like that even if you are scared!" Hearing that it made Serena turn around and yell " I won't because He is my inspiration!" any with that she headed straight to the pokemon center.

As Serena was arriving to the pokemon center she saw a limo park in front of it seeing this she wonder who the limo belong. Only for her to find out the seconds late, the person that will give her everything but take away what she needed the most.

And done wow 3 chapter in one day and I still got my ideas in me well see you guys next time and hopefully you guys are enjoying this even if it sucks or not. Thanks for reading and I wwill see you next time. When every that comes

Viva out!


	4. Chapter 4 Your choice, Your Future

Hey guys I'm back well let's see, I do plan on improving my writing and I can the way , but I'm writing this story on my phone, I don't own a computer so my options are limited to what I can change or what I can do hopefully you understand my decision and thank you. Well then let's continue with this and see where this story takes us. Iku ze!

Fun fact: Sereen is actually the name of the girl with the glaceon from the Master class, I re-watch that episode and that name got stuck in my head also I like glaceon one of my favorite eeveelutions. OK so let's continue .

Chapter 4 Your choice, Your Future, Your life

As Serena was walking towards the limo she noticed the pokemon center doors open, stepping out was the woman that gave her advice during the Master class competition, the same woman who told her she can't beat Aria, and that she is missing something, something that only Aria has and she doesn't. What she meant was that Aria has the power to make people smile to give back to people for them to learn, something that Serena experience when she first meet Aria. Serena on the other hand did not had this power all she had was her smile but nothing to give back, this could be why she lost it could be why her dream took so long to come her way. All Serena could Think about was this negative feelings, it was strange that every time she saw this woman it always gave her a hard time to even enjoy what was going on in front of her. How, how can one person cause this to her and why.

As Serena was in her train of thought the said woman came out of the center and was heading to the limo, she notice from the corner of he eyes a girl, when she look to her right to get a better view of the she was surprise to see it was the same girl that became close to become Kalos queen. Having now her full attention to the girl she could see that she was thinking about something, so the woman decided to speak so the girl can get out of her train of thought. "So I see that you still here in this town what are the chances of me running into you again?" the woman said, Serena immediately look up and saw that the woman was talking to her and said " Oh yea it's nice to see you too miss Parlemo." Serena said almost immediately to her response, but she continued "I decided to spend the night at the pokemon center, you know to rest up and ready to continue with my journey." Finish Serena not willing to lie to her. Parlemo smile at this knowing exactly what she was saying. Then it hit her the conversation she had with her yesterday once the Master class was over.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **"You want to know why you lost, it's because you still don't have what Aria got, you still lack the gift that I gave her when training her, that's what you lack" Parlemo stated only for Serena to look at her when she was about to speak parlemo continue "But I can teach you that gift, I can train you to become Kalos queen maybe even better than Aria, I see something in you that can be brought out, so if you give me the time I can help you, that way by next year you got the chance of becoming Queen. You don't have to give me a response now just think about it, you know where to find me." With that she left Serena dressing room leaving a stunned Serena in the couch, making her thing about what she just offered to her.**_

 _ **Flashback over**_

As Parlemo tough back about her conversation with the girl she couldn't help but smile, knowing that she was dedicated to become Kalos queen and follow in her step just as Aria did with her. " So by the look of things I see you decide to take my help to become my Apprentice, but I most warned you that the road to become Kalos queen is not easy you are going to experience lots of hard work, you and your pokemon would want to quit, but it you can accomplish this, then by next year you will be Kalos queen." Parlemo finish allowing Serena to response.

Serena was both Shock and Surprise with what Parlemo just said. In her mind she was happy to know w that she was willing to train her to accomplish her goals of becoming Queen, but at the same time something inside of her snap telling her 'don't take her offer' this feeling made realize that if she did go with her, then her journey was over here until next year would had been training for her next showcase, for the next big step in her life. As she was about to respond Parlemo said " Well we most hurry I have a meeting soon with some important fashion designer in Lumiose city and we still need to pick up Aria, so lets move" Parlemo finish allowing Serena to enter the limo.

Everything was moving fast for Serena but then soon realized what was happening to her, she finally decided to speak " Wow this is happening way to fast for my part, I feel like I should really tell my friends about this they might get worry about me if I don't tell them where I went." Serena explain getting ready to enter the center. That's when Parlemo spoke again " You're a big girl know this is your decision, your future, your life, I bet your friends would understand that you want to follow your dream, just like they follow their dreams?" "Yea but.." "If they are you true friends then they understand if not I don't see why bother with them." Hearing this from Parlemo made Serena think would her friends understand her decision, would they accept it. Her mind was trying to convince her that they would that they would understand, that they are her true friends so nothing can go wrong. But their was still this pain in her chest telling her that she was wrong. So it was her opinion follow her dream or follow her friends, the decision was hard but she knew this was her best chance of becoming Queen. So she went with it. "Your right Miss Parlemo I bet my friends would understand my situation. Okay I'll do it!" with that she enter the limo with Parlemo closing the door and driving of.

Serena was feeling exited starting a new chapter in her life ready to take on the world. She put a hand over her heart trying to control her excitement. But felt something, she look down seeing the blue ribbon that Ash gave her during the time of his 4th Gym battle. She smile at it remembering the times. But her smile soon fade away. Having reality hit her with full force, soon tears slowly came to her eyes knowing what was the cause of it all. She never said goodbye. Knowing this she broke down letting her tears fall with out care, she left him, she broke the promise the he had made for her. Knowing this Serena soon realized that she just made a big mistake.

Done well okay I truly feel that I rush this chapter, but I feel that I got the point across anyway the next chapter I going into a time skip to the finals of the Kalos league and the start of team flare, so yea oh and that you for the review it help me a lot I'm trying not to have a word wall like some one said, but again sorry I'm writing this story on my phone so it's kind of limited my opinion so yea thanks for reading.

Viva Out! Iku Ze!


	5. Chap 5: Five monthsKalos league final

Chapter 5

Five months. . . Kalos league finals

It's been five months, five months of training, five months since she talked to any one of her friends, she had hope to at least be able to do that the moment she got of the limo but at last she remembered that she didn't know if they even had phones or any other way to contact them while they where on the road. Five months to the day, that she regretted.

Serena was now correctly sitting in her hotel suit in Anistar city. One thing she realized was that once she became Parlemo Apprentice, was that she travels a lot more then with her friends, It became to a point that she was starting to get sick of it, always traveling from city to city, training, not getting the chance to visit the locals shops, or being able to rest with her pokemon. She was sick of it, Serena wanted to stop and have time to her self, but every time she told Parlemo this, she always said " You know Aria never had this problem. If you are planning to win the tittle of Kalos queen you need to achieve greater than her." Having said that it push Serena to do better trying to prove to Parlemo that she is not a quitter, and with her 'Never give up until the end' attitude sheet was willing to prove her wrong.

As she was sitting in her room she soon got a text from Parlemo saying that she got a meeting today with some fashion designer and said that you could call this a day of for her. Serena was happy to read this and decided to release her three pokemon out and tell them the good news. Once she release them from her pokeballs she told them that they had the day of and can relax for the day Pancham took the opportunity to run to the couch and fall right away to sleep. Braixen and Sylveon went with Serena on the bed and sat right next to her waiting to spend time with their trainer. " So guys what do you want to do? I'll be happy to do anything with you guys" Serena question them on what they wanted to do. Both pokemon look at each other and both nodded on what they wanted to do. Braixen pointed at the television with her paw while Sylveon took the remote control with one of her rivers and gave it to Serena. " Great ideas guys a little television with you guys can help us relax!" Serena smile while taking the remote from Sylveon, "Now let's see if we can find anything interesting to watch."

After searching around in different channels try to find something interesting to watch she soon reach a news broadcast tittle _**'Lumiose Conference Finals , Ash vs Alan'**_ after reading the tittle Serena soon realized two things, One The Kalos league was happening right now, and two Ash was in the finals. She felt different emotion come up, She felt happy, proud, and excitement for Ash, but at the same time she felt guilt, sad, and upset with herself. She should had been their for him right next to him cheering him on as he battle, just like he did for her in the Master class. But at last he she was here and he was their. Soon the broadcast came back up and a woman started talking _**"Lumiose City Conference home of the Kalos league is reaching the climax of the competition and I most say seeing both finalists they had certain deserve a spot on the card. With both competitor only using two of their pokemon out of the six, people only wonder what other pokemon both competitors might have."**_ As she was saying this Serena was surprise to hear that Ash had only use two off his pokemon to get to the finals knowing full well that Ash had a good team of five in his had by the time she left. She continued to watch as some highlights from the Kalos league roll up, seen that his two pokemon where Pikachu Ash best friend and his greninja, but some thing was different with greninja, he had the resemblance of Ash with the red part of his head having close to his hat, black spiky looking hair with little z marks on both sides of his face that was looking a lot like Ash hair and his z marks of his face, but the thing that surprise her was this big water shuriken on the back of greninja . Seen this Serena had wonder what had happened when she was gone, did ash get a mega evolution stone for greninja or was it something different, she needed to remind herself to tell him next time they meet up.

As the Highlights where running she noticed a few people in the competition some she knew who they where but others she didn't. She saw the girl with blonde hair and a keystone earing, she remembered her as one of the person Ash fought back then, back when they meet diansey. Happy to see that Ash beat her with just Pikachu dealing with her mega evolution absol. The next person she knew was Sawyer, it had seemed that they fought in the semi finals, their fight was mostly one side having Ash use greninja in his normal state, but once Sawyer pull out sceptile, she was surprise to see that he was able to mega evolved him, as the battle went on she noticed that once greninja transform every time he got hit the camera turn back to Ash in a state of pain. This made her worry seeing Ash in pain brought a pain the her chest, only way to calm her down was to hold down to the blue ribbon around her chest. After a hour of watching the broadcast it went back in to the stadium, seeing that the final match of the Kalos league was about to begin. Serena was on the edge of her bed not wanting to miss any moment of this battle, at the same time her pokemon where watching too, having Pancham woken up they took a seat on the couch ready to watch.

( okay I'm skipping to the end here my bad.)

As Mega Charizard and Mega Greninja where fighting , Serena never imagined Ash having a Charizard and a Sceptiel of his own also a infernape and a snorlax. Serena could only wonder what happened to Talonflame, Hawlucha, and Noivern, 'he most had sent them back to Kanto.' Though Serena knowing Ash that he wanted to win. Looking back at the television she saw both pokemon where panting almost reaching their limits, with one final order both pokemon send out their most powerful attack. Greninja raise his hands with thee big shuriken on his back and start spinning it, while water started to surround him, it got to the point where the small shuriken turn into a big red one almost three time it sides and threw it to Charizard. All the with Charizard made the most powerful Blast burn as last hope to win. As both attacks hit their mark the camera turn to Ash, as he soon fell on one knee. Serena saw this and pray that Ash was okay 'Please Ash don't over do it, please be okay.' Was all Serena was thinking. As the smoke clear people saw thee two pokemon still standing seeing if one was going to let go and fall, after a few seconds one made a move Greninja fell on his knees but was still awake. After a while Charizard fell, turn back to his normal state. Knowing both pokemon where having a battle of who would last longer, Charizard was the one to give up.

As the referee call the match saying that Ash Ketchum won, people cry out in cheers congratulating both competitors. Ash and Alan went to the center of the field, shaking hands and saying congratulations to Ash by beating him. All the while Serena was Screaming in excitement seeing Ash had now won the Kalos league, she was happy for him being able to accomplish this victory, her pokemon where cheering as well seeing her trainer _special friend_ win. As she was celebrating she turn back to the screen to see the Champion of Kalos Dianta bringing the trophy to Ash. As she was congratulating on his victory, you could hear in the back ground people screaming in fear. Having heard that the cameras and everyone in the stadium turn and see, Red tree vines coming through the stadium, almost as a attack. People soon panic and try and evacuated the stadium, having this happen the video feed was cut off leaving people at home wondering what had just happening. And leaving Serena what had happened.

Done and done chapter five is finish and now on to the next hopefully I'm improving on this but only time will tell thanks for reading and I'll see you next time

Viva out

Iku ze!


	6. Chapter 6 Her choice, Her Future

Hey guys, I'm back after a few days break, ready to bring you another part of this story. First thing I want to say is thank you for reading this, I know I'm not the best at writing but it gives me joy knowing that a few or a lot of people really enjoy my story, even if it is at a low level of writing. But in all honesty thanks. Now let's continue where we left off.

Chapter 6

Her choice, Her Future, Her life

Static was all she saw, not knowing what had happened she quickly got the remote control and change the channel hopping to see if any news broadcast or anything on the recent attack on the Kalos league. After searching for any signs of news or any reports on the matter, she was starting to give up, but every time she did she told herself 'Never give up until the end', after minutes of searching she found something that she was hoping for, a news reports, but instead of a reporter she saw what looks to be a news assistant, One that holds the camera or microphone. As the assistant began talking explaining the situation, Serena along with her pokemon where putting all attention to it.

 _ **"** **As you can see here Lumiose is in a state of emergency, minutes after the decisive finish of the Kalos league where the twer…. I mean Ash Ketchum had won and was receiving his award, giant roots started to rise from the ground and attack the city leaving hundreds injury and decided few** **missing."** _ As she was explaining what was happening the camera then turn to the city, showing the damage that the roots has caused, leaving the viewers at home shock to see what was happening in Lumiose city the center of Kalos _ **. " As you can see here the people had started to evacuate the city hopping to escape the destruction of the roots, but with some people still stuck in Lumiose its hard to tell who is going to help them escape, for right now the Kalos Champion and a member of the elite four are trying to help others escape, even having some of the competitors join in to help only time will tell whe…."** _ The news reports was cut off replacing it with a logo of some type. Serena was confused of what had happened but still pay attention to see if any thing new had come up.

A man with orange hair appears on the screen, not knowing who it was, Serena was even more confused on what he said next. _**"People of Kalos, some of you know who I am but the people who don't will soon know me as your new ruler of the world. My name is Lysander, leader of the group team flare and what I'm about to tell you next will decide if you are worthy of being apart of my new world. For years I have seen what humanity has brought up, always taking and never giving back, but now I had made it my goal to clean this world up with those who had wrong it. I have taken over the guardian of Kalos, zygard and with his power my plan for bringing up a new world has begun. The people who survived by this destruction will be known as the chosen ones who I will guide you to the new world that I will rule. Once Kalos is taken over it will do the same to the rest of the world and become its ruler, So say your goodbyes to your love once because they may not make it out of this Alive."** _ With that the transmission was over going back to static.

Serena had no idea what just happened, all she knew was this nice and peaceful days has turn into a nightmare that no one could escape. Not knowing what to do she started to think of what the next move she should make, call her mom, try and see if she can call her friends, knowing that they probably dealing with a lot more right know. For the first time in her life she didn't know what to do, this decision was more hard for her, she was lost, she was giving up, not even her pokemon can bring her back, no one.

Serena was now thinking of all the things she did while traveling, she remembered her first day of her journey, telling her mom which hat was better, her going to Lumiose city to pick up her first pokemon, her meeting fennekin, and seeing fennekin protect her from a wild pokemon. Serena then remember what happened next, she remembered her going to Santalune city to meet up with the same person she meet long ago, but once she found him, he realized that he forgot about her, this broke her a little but remember to not give up until the end. She remembered how she help him remember not to give up in his gym battle, and with that he was able to win his first Kalos gym badge. She also remember him asking her to join them in their adventure throughout Kalos, which she agreed. All these memories came to her one by one and each one brought happy feeling, from teaching him how to ride rhyhorn, to making sweets for him, to him teaching her the importance of being a trainer, and the time they spent together trying to find presents for their pokemon. All of these happy memories came to her and she was feeling better, but more memory's came back, from the time she won her last princess key and him making the decision to go for her Master class performance, to how he supported her all thee way. The memory was a happy one but soon realized what happened next. She remembered how she left without saying goodbye.

This memory haunted her for five months, not being able to say goodbye to her friends or to him. She felt sad she felt lonely, what was the point of becoming Queen if she couldn't have her friends with her on her way to the top. Nothing she felt nothing, and now that the world might end she felt even worse. But their it was again that same pain in her chest telling her how much she mess up, putting her hand on her chest she felt the one thing she never wishes to let go, she saw the blue ribbon around her chest. Seeing it their around her she knew exactly what she needed to do now, she needed to find him and fix what she cause. "Ash, I'm sorry for everything, but I promise you I'm going to apologize for leaving you. Because I won't give up until the very end!" with her saying that out loud she found her new goal she needed to find her friends, she needed to find Ash.

After her little motivational speech to herself, Serena told her pokemon what she wanted to do now with the three of them agreeing with her decision, she went and got the her things to set of to Lumiose city. After packing everything she needed, she got up and left her hotel room, heading to the lobby of the hotel. As she walked she could hear many people talking about what they just saw on TV and how if everything they saw was true, some guest where running in panic while others just stay calm trying to help others. Once she reach the main lobby she went to the front desk, not seeing anyone she decided to just leave the key their and walk out not wanting to waste anymore time.

As she was leaving she saw a limo pull up right in front of the hotel. Serena seeing this knew one person that it could be, and it was, the same person that made her leave the same person that promise her what she wanted but in her own way, the same woman that cause her to have pain in her chest, it was Parlemo. " Oh good you got the message I sent you perfect, now let's hurry up and leave the plane will leave soon." Not knowing what she was talking about she pull out her tablet only to see one new message from Parlemo, the message said "Meeting was cut short, because of the attack. Get your thing we are picking you up shortly." Not understanding what she meant by we she look inside the limo and saw Aria looking from the window.

Seeing that Serena wasn't moving, Parlemo took Serena hand and try to pull her inside the Limo "Come on, we need to hurry the plane will depart in 30 minutes!" Parlemo stated. Serena soon snap out of it and pull her hand back away from Parlemo leaving her confused. "Wait! I Made up my choice and I'm heading to Lumiose city to see if I can help my friends, so I'm not going with you sorry." Said Serena, Parlemo gave a confusing expression of what is she talking about but reply with "Why your friends will be fine, they most had made it out okay, are you really going to chance that with you going to Lumiose?" Parlemo question "Yes!" without second thought Serena said " They are my friends and even if they did I know one of them that wouldn't leave people in danger for his own health, he will help anyone that needs it." Serena started knowing Ash will never leave people or pokemon in danger. " Then this friend of yours is a idiot." Said Parlemo, that did it Serena had enough she can take the training, and all the traveling with this woman but no one, and I mean No One talks about her Ash like that.

Serena had had enough and started leaving, as she was a few feet away she heard Parlemo saying " So that's it quitting on your dream for some friend? You know if it was Aria she woul." "But I'm not Aria and I'll never be her!" Serena cut of Parlemo, for the first time since she went with her. Parlemo was stun seeing the girl reaction, while she was about to talk it was Serena turn to cut her off for good " Because of you I left with out saying goodbye, because of you I had to leave the one person that gave me inspiration, and because of you I lost my way of truly becoming what I am best at, Me! Aria I'm sorry about this but you made it this far of becoming Queen, but I will never be you, because I'm me, I can't copy other people styles because I'm my own person that has her own style." Serena explain getting more out of it now that she was on top of her high " Parlemo you train people the same way you teach Aria and me, because it's the same way they tough you? Because you where once Kalos queen you thought that maybe teaching someone the same way they tough you will make you feel like you still got it. It was never really ' if Aria did this' no it was always ' If I did this'?" Serena straight up told her what she felt it didn't matter what they tough about her all it matter was that she was finally able to say what she wanted. "This is mine choice, my future, my life!" With that finally said she left the two stunned woman without any final words.

Back with the two Parlemo was stun she had no idea what to say or do, for the first time she was speechless and not by a performance but what a performer said to her. Parlemo soon turn around to enter the limo but saw that Aria was stepping out, she was about to question what she was doing when Arab cut her off "She is right you know, I think I'm done following your steps, so I think I need to follow mines. So my first steps is to help the others not to panic and calm them down." And with that she got her stuff and left to enter the hotel, leaving Parlemo by herself.

Finish, hopefully you enjoy and thank you for one thousand views I never tough people would read this but it makes me happy to know you guys do. Any ways I hope to see you in the next chapter. Viva out!


	7. Chapter 7 A future only you can make

Chapter 7

A future only you can make

As Serena was running through the streets of Anistar city, she saw panic all around, with people constantly bumping into one another trying to find away to stay safe or to escape Kalos from any destruction of whatever was attacking. As she ran throughout the streets she could of wonder why was the sky red? And why was their a glowing light close to the shoreline, as her memory correct her she remembered that Anistar city was home of the sundail and that the bright light was coming from was the same direction of it. So Serena decided to go investigate to see why there was light coming from it.

As she arrived to the sundial she soon realized that two people where looking directly at sundial, these two people where woman, One wearing a officer uniform and the other wearing a cape. Serena soon came close to the two and realized that it was officer Jenny and Olympia, they where talking to each other, 'they most be talking about what's happening to the sundial?' Serena tough to herself. As she got close to them she overheard Olympia say to have the people evacuate the city, hearing this from her, Serena only tough was even they don't know what is happening. Officer Jenny soon understood what she had to do and left, leaving Serena and Olympia by themselves starring at the sundial.

As both parties where staring Serena was about to say something to remove the awkward situation, but was cut off by Olympia "You know Lysander is right about one thing, people just take without giving back wouldn't you agree?" The question caught Serena off guard not knowing what to respond but Olympia continue "But it's also wrong for him to Eliminate the cause. Humans can't know right from wrong they can only learn from experience and life lessons, that's one thing that make us unique. Wouldn't you agree young one?" Olympia question Serena once again waiting for her answer. After minutes off thinking what to say Serena finally got her answer "Yes, we do take things for granted, for good and bad. I learned this better than anyone in the past five months. I took the kindness of my friends and traded it for a dream that I don't feel happy to accomplish without them. I trade my happiness for depression and pain for my dream not caring about my friends, so you are right people do take things without giving back." Serena answer Olympia question with what she felt was the right answer.

Hearing her answer Olympia smile and gave her some advice to her, to see if she can make the right choice "I see that you understand what your choice was back then and how you regretted it. So I'll tell you this, your future is a mystery even I haven't seen everything but I will they you this, the next move you make you need to think about it long and hard don't just walk straight towards it, because it can either cause you great pain or put peace to your heart." Olympia told Serena, She was confused on what Olympia was talking about so Serena told her to explain it better "Young girl your past decision has cause a great pain in the life of he who are is close to you, he has chosen a paths that even I don't know if it's right or wrong." Olympia said with a neutral expression "But there is still hope for him, only you can get him back to the path that he needs to be, this decision is your choice. This is a future only you can make, if you wish to have peace with your friend then you have to accept what he felt and what he say next even if it breaks you." With that said Olympia left, leaving Serena with the hardest and confusing decision to make. 'What did she mean by a great pain to he that is closest to me' Serena tough.

Serena realize that she was left alone once again with only the light that was coming from the sundial. Realizing this she needed to continue with her journey out of Anistar city and try and reach Lumiose city, Serena started running out of the city and into the rocky Mountain outside Anistar. As she ran she couldn't help but wonder what Olympia was referring to back there 'What did Olympia mean by my future is still mystery? Also what pain did I cause? Is it a pain with my friend or loved ones? Ahhhhh this is so confusing!' Serena was getting frustrated with what Olympia said, she was only thinking of the possibility of her hurting someone, but she can't she was innocent or that what she tough. Thinking of every possibility she could think of she was left with the same thing, who? Who did I cause pain to, was it her mom, was it her Rivals, was it her friend or was it Ash? She was now thinking of Ash with what he had told her the night of the Master class, how every time his journey ends with his friends he felt sad about them leaving but always try his best to be happy because he knew that they will still be friends. Next she tough about the possibility of her hurting Ash in a great way, but as much as she wanted to think that she couldn't hurt Ash in any way, but something in her chest made her think otherwise.

As Serena was thinking about this she felt something in the distance to bring her out of her train of thought, she felt the ground shaking almost like an earthquake but more powerful than any other she felt. Trying to keep her balance she look around trying to figure out what could had cause it, and she did. In the distance she saw it a big Rock shape like a snake and was moving towards her way or that what she tough. Serena had no idea what that thing was but decided to try her best and avoid it the best she can, not willing to be distracted by anymore problems, she decided to move a great distance from the side hopping to avoid the giant snake rock and continue moving, as she did she kept on looking at it wondering it that thing was responsible for this great disaster in Kalos.

Halfway through it Serena soon saw some form of attack going towards the rock, she stop and look only to see that what ever sent that did a great damage to it, so much damage that it sent the rock towering down. Seeing this Serena sent out a breath of calm knowing who ever did that had just stop it from causing any more damage. Serena was about to continue but saw something she fear, she saw the rock get back up, Serena had no idea what to do but she only had two options, One was she can continue with her Journey or she could help out, but how all she had was three pokemon and she wasn't a fighter, this gave Serena some doubts in her, but knew she needed to do something 'Ash wouldn't run he would help even if the odds where against him' Serena tough to herself and with that she headed straight towards it not caring if she was weak.

As she ran towards it she sent out her pokemon telling them that they were going to help the people who where attacking the giant rock, as she was getting close she soon saw that the giant rock creature was glowing red from his front side not knowing what that meant Serena stop on her tracks and turn to her pokemon "Get Down!" Serena shouted to them getting down behind a rock as she did the creature fire a blast so powerful that it sent dust all over the place even Serena way. Serena trying her best to stay out of the way holding onto her pokemon soon realized that this thing was a major problem in hand, not only can it attack but that attack could and would destroy anything in its way, but that didn't stop her from facing it she kept on running towards it.

Getting closer and closer she soon saw a bunch of pokemon and trainers fighting that creature. Getting closer she soon realized that the trainer fighting it where the gym leaders of Kalos and the champion witht the help of someone others she hasn't seen before. As Serena got close she soon saw roots growing up from the ground and started to attack the group of people, Serena took this upon herself to help them and order her team to attack the roots. Some of the gym leaders turn to see what was happening only to see the girl had just help them.

"Serena!?" came a voice from the group of people Serena soon turn towards them only for her to be hug from the lower part of her body Serena soon look down only to see a little blonde haired girl hugging her. "Bonnie what are you doing here it's dangerous and where are the others?" Serena question Bonnie only for her to look up at her with tears in her eyes allowing her to explain. "We where in Lumiose and then the attack happened after that squishy ran away, I try and follow him but as soon as we reach him he was taken over. Apparently he is also zygard but I managed to bring him back, he was only trying to safe another squishy." Bonnie show both zygard in her bag " after that marin and professor sycamore went to rescue chespin." She pointed at sycamore and the girl call marin " After that we try and stop the evil zygard from getting close to the sundial, Ash and Alan are currently fighting it with the help of the gym leaders and the others." Bonnie finish trying her best to explain what was happening to Serena.

Serena had a hard time following Bonnie explanation but with what was going on she had put two and two together and kind of knew what was happening, kind off. As Serena was looking at Bonnie she soon heard someone yell out "Everyone duck and cover!" with that said Serena push Bonnie to the closest rock and try her best to protect the young girl. The evil zygard soon shot another attack at the group trying to get them out of its way, the blast was big it push almost every one to the ground. Serena was now thinking 'who or what is going to help us now?' As a prayer was call both zygard came out of Bonnie bag and soon came close to the evil zygard, as both where standing next to each other, and both of them started to glow green. Soon as bright green light cover them both with weird green lines entering the light.

Everyone was confused of what the two zygard where doing, Bonnie on the other hand wanted to go to them but her father was their to stop her. As the light continue it started to rise from the ground and in to the sky, not knowing what will happen next everyone was getting ready to either attack or defend. As the light die down the group around where surprise to see a giant creature almost like a robot apparel from the light, everyone was confused except one, Bonnie she knew who or what this creature was and with one word almost everyone knew who it was "Squishy!" Bonnie yell, the gym leaders look at the young girl wondering who she was referring too, thats when Ash step on and told them what they needed to hear for them to understand. As he was explaining things in the background both zygard where fighting with squishy having more of a advantage on its counterpart. As Ash finish explaining to the others who didn't know about squishy their eyes soon turn around only to see that squishy went threw the rock zygard and appear on the other side of it, only for squishy to fly above it and send it's final move. Ending the life of the Evil zygard.

As pieces of rebel flew all over the place, Serena was happy to see that the creature call zygard was defeated by squishy and its other part. As she got close to Bonnie she soon saw two people she was hoping to find, One of the was Clemont and the other was the person she wanted to see in the last five months, Ash. As she got closer she soon noticed that everyone was looking up, following their eyes Serena saw in the sky Squishy and the other one, it seems that they where talking to them thanking them for their help against the megalith and for showing them that not everyone is a bad person, Squishy was also thanking Bonnie for everything she has done for him and teaching him how not all humans can be bad, as they were saying their final goodbyes the two zygard flew up in the sky disappearing into the morning sky.

Serena looked at Bonnie only to see her hugging her brother and father crying but not tears of sadness but tears of happiness. Serena smile at this then turn her attention to Ash only to see him standing by himself, taking this opportunity she went towards him. As she got close to him she heard him tell pikachu "Well budy it seems that everything ended just like it was supposed to." "Pika!" Ash said having Pikachu agreeing "Ash?" Serena said coming towards him. Ash for some reason didn't respond Pikachu on the other hand turn around only to see Serena was walking towards them. Serena soon saw pikachu turn his head to see me walking to them but for some reason Pikachu face turn from a happy one to a angry one. Serena flinch from seeing pikachu looking at her like that but soon shake It off, As Serena got close she saw Pikachu get off Ash shoulder only for him to stand next to him in a defensive stance. Serena was now worry about it, why was Pikachu acting this way toward her all she wanted is to talk to Ash and hopefully apologize for the things she did.

As Serena got close to Ash she started to talk "umm hey Ash long time no see." Serena said only for Ash not to respond but Serena continue "So congratulating on winning the Kalos league I saw your final battle and it was great I didn't know you had.." Serena was soon stop by Ash turning around with eyes fill with hate, something she never expected from him to do even to her, but Serena wanting to talk was cut off by Ash with a angry tone "Really? five months and that's the first thing you say to me, congratulations well if you don't have anything better to say then I most go." Ash said as he started to leave Serena. Serena soon snap out of it and try and do follow Ash only for Pikachu to send a Thunderbolt attack towards her feet making fall on her butt. Serena was now shock she never in her life was expecting to be a attack by Pikachu especially Ash pikachu, She soon started to get up and try and follow him again but Ash next words broke her heart "Why don't you do what you do best and leave! That way I never get to see you again for the rest of my life!" with that finally said Ash left leaving a teary-eyed Serena on the ground.

Finish omg this chapter was a B to make I seriously wanted to end it where Serena saw the rock zygard but I knew if I did the next chapter would had been short so I put this chapter and the next chapter that I wrote together to make this. So hopefully next chapter I get to explain why Ash did what he did. Any way next chapter would probably come out in idk a week or so. soooooo yea hopefully you like this and hopefully I see you next time.

Viva out!


	8. Chapter 8 The Pain she cause him part 1

Chapter 8

The Pain she cause him part one

Serena just sat there not knowing what to do, seeing Ash walk away from her hurt her like no one ever had before. In her mind she was reliving everything that just happened, from her walking up to Ash to pikachu attacking her and from Ash telling her to leave him alone, Everything that Serena just experience she wish had never happened. Tears started to form in her eyes trying her best not to let them go only to fail, for the second time since her journey started she cry, she cry even harder then last time since she lost her first performance, but this time she did lose something even more than just some silly performance, she lost her friend, she lost her inspiration, she lost the person she cares about, she lost Ash.

As Serena continue to cry she didn't notice that three people soon started to walk towards her. Two of these people where the ones who Serena left, Clemont and Bonnie the other person was a young girl with a green hat and carrying a chespin, as they came close to Serena the young one of the group soon heard crying coming from the girl on the ground, she soon rush towards her to try and see if she can make her feel better. Bonnie soon reach her and put a hand on Serena shoulder trying her best to comfort her friend "Hey Serena everything is okay now, we were able to defeat the megalith and save Kalos so please stop crying." Bonnie said not knowing the real reason why Serena was crying. "Come on Serena at least put a smile on your face? I know maybe we could…" "I don't want to do anything! All I want to know is why Ash doesn't want to see me?!" Serena scream at Bonnie not caring any more, sure Serena was a calm person never to yell at anyone but right now she didn't care, all she really care about was the reason Ash hated her.

"ohh that why your crying" the young one said she was about to continue but her brother step in "Well why do you think he's upset Serena? Why do you think Ash doesn't want to see you? Ask yourself that question?" Clemont said in a almost wanting to scream at the girl. "Are you really that stupid or are you just putting on a face for us?!" "Clemont please we talked about this, lets just let her speak. You promised Big brother." Bonnie said trying to clam her brother the best that she can.

Serena had no idea what the twins we talking about but one thing was clear to her, Clemont was angry, she never picture Clemont the type of person to be angry at someone not even her. Serena was thinking this but her train of thought was caught off when she heard Clemont speak again. "Well Serena we want a good reason why you just decided to leave us. And go with some random person in a limo? Huh?" Clemont stated crossing his arms waiting for her to respond. Serena was now confused about a few things but one mayor thing that really stick out when Clemont ask was 'How does he know that I went with Parlemo? I didn't even tell anyone?' Serena ask herself. Clemont was now waiting for her response but hadn't gotten one yet as he was about to speak again Serena soon started "How do you guys know I went with Parlemo the last time you saw me? If I remember correctly I was the first person to arrive at the pokemon center?" Serena ask "Well to be honest we didn't know at first, but after you never show we grew worry about you, so we decided to ask around the center if anyone had seen you around. At first no one knew anything, but about half an hour some girl came into the pokemon center and told us that she saw you enter some limousine and drove off." Clemont finish telling Serena what they did that day.

"But you still haven't answer my question." Clemont continue "Where did you go?" Serena knew she had to explain what she been up to for the last five months she knew she had to but she only wish it was with everyone. " Well to tell you what I been doing for the past five months, I been training with a woman named Parlemo. She offered me to become her apprentice so I can have a better chance next year to become Kalos queen. It was only recently that I cut off the whole appreciate teacher partnership with her only for me and try to find you guys. I was on my way to Lumiose city until I saw the megalith heading to Anistar, and we'll you know the rest up till now." Serena finish explaining trying to keep it short for them. Serena soon saw the reaction from the two Clemont had a neutral expression and Bonnie had a confused one " How did you know that we where in Lumiose city?" Bonnie ask wondering how Serena knew "Well I was looking around the channels on TV and soon I saw a broadcast about the Kalos league then I saw that Ash had made it to the finals, so I watched it and saw that he won but then the attack happened." Serena admitted not wanting to lie to them.

Both siblings understood why Serena left but Clemont was still on the fence about Serena, all he wanted was a good explanation of why Serena left, but he only got a few details and after what he has been through he needed to know more. "So that's it? You left us for someone who could help you accomplish your dreams rather than your friends!? Man now I see why Ash is mad at you, that's really selfish of you Serena." Clemont started "Clemont we talked about this, and we both agree that we will hear Serena out once she came back. So please stop." Bonnie said trying to convince her brother to stay calm with Serena. Clemont had it hard trying to stay mad at Serena but with the promise he made to Bonnie it made it even hard to try and keep it. Clemont soon started to calm down but was still upset. As Serena soon saw Clemont calm down she continued "Look I'm sorry for leaving like that but trust me when I say I really try and contact you guys but it was hard. I had no idea if any of you had a phone or if you where on the road not close to any city. So I'm sorry." Serena was now teary-eyed, it was true she didn't mean to leave like that but she did and she regretted it. Bonnie understood so did Clemont as much as he hated it, they never had any way to contact each other if they did get separate or had no idea what would happen if that where to happen.

Seeing their reaction Serena kind off hope that they would accept her apology for what she did, soon Bonnie came close to Serena and have her a hug "Serena welcome back!" Bonnie said cheerfully hugging the girl. Serena was both Shock and Surprise with what was happening she was expecting them to be angry or disappointed with her, but no Bonnie was okay with her. Serena soon turn her head at the direction of her pokemon and saw them being with Clemont pokemon hugging and talking to what she could tell they where welcoming them back. Serena soon turn her head to Clemont and saw that he was also seeing his pokemon interacting with Serena pokemon, he had a smile on his face with in Serena case is a good sign. Serena soon spoke "Clemont? I'm truly sorry for leaving, you think we still be friends?" Serena ask not knowing what his reaction will be, Clemont just sighted and said " As much as I hate your decision on leaving us behind and making us worry about you. I'll be honest with you I still hate it." Clemont said but soon continue "But that doesn't mean that I can't forgive you, so for right now you are clear with me. Also I promise Bonnie that I will hear you out so yea I'm kind of stuck." Clemont joke with the last part but his words where true he did forgive Serena but is not one hundred percent with it

Serena was happy, happy to see that two of her friends have forgiven her for her actions, but yet something still bug her. It was like everything she did was pointless, but she knew why. Why she was feeling like this why she felt bug, yea she made up with her friends but she has yet made up with Ash. Ash the person, no the only person she wanted to be with right now was nowhere near her and what worse is that he was angry at her. Serena soon wanted to confirm something with both siblings but was cut short by the third member that followed them " umm hey I'm Marine nice to meet you Serena." Marine soon spoke getting the attention of the three. Bonnie soon took the opportunity to introduce her to Serena " Oh yea Marine is are new friend she is friends with Alan and we meet her during the Kalos league." Bonnie said cheerfully running to Marine pulling her towards Serena. Serena just smile and extended her hand to shake hands "Hi nice to meet you Marine, I'm Serena really nice to meet you." Marine suspicions where correct as she soon took Serena hand and shake it "I knew it you're the one from the Master class showdown, you where just amazing." Marine said almost like a fan girl that followed Serena whole career.

Serena at hearing the Master class soon became depressed because that's when it all started this whole problem for her. Seeing that Serena had become sad Bonnie took it a pond herself to take Marine to see her pokemon " Hey Marine let's go see Serena pokemon I can see them talking to Clemont pokemon so let's go." Bonnie said pulling on Marine Arm. As soon as they left Clemont turn to Serena only to see tears forming in her eyes not knowing what to do he just put hand on her shoulder and a told her "Hey its alright everyone makes mistakes, just look at me in make inventions that blow up." Clemont said trying to cheer up Serena only to fail but soon Serena said "Clemont be honest with me, how much did I mess up?" "The true or the hidden truth?" Serena just look at him "Right the real truth. Well let me say this but I want you to be honest with me, cause I feel like you own me some answers, ok?" Serena only shook her head in agreement "Do you like Ash?" at hearing this Serena first response would be denied, but seeing that Clemont was serious and didn't wanted to lie to him all she could was shake her head in agreement again. "Well that answers that question, so I'll tell you this you didn't just mess up Serena you really Fucked up." Clemont said not wanting to curse but had to, just to indicate that Serena really messed up.

Serena soon understood what she had done and now she felt even worse but she still need to know why, why was Ash mad and what cause it "why?" that's all Serena could ask. Clemont just clear his throat and continue "Well you got to ask Ash that because I don't know the answer, but I can tell you what we've been through once you left but I must warn you it's a long one?" Clemont question to Serena. Serena didn't care she needed to know why. "Okay well it all started.." "Hey kids lets get out of here and head back to Lumiose!" Clemont father said Getting the attention of Every once. Clemont just turn back to Serena and said " I'll tell you on the road." As Clemont soon started walking towards his dad. Seeing him go Serena soon started to walk too but was looking around seeing if her pokemon where following her, but saw something else he saw Ash talking to Korrina. Serena first response was too walk towards him and apologize but stop herself from going, as she continued to watch Serena soon saw that Korrina agree to something that Ash said and soon started to walk towards her direction. Not knowing what to do she just look down not wanting to make eye contact with Ash but hope that he would talk to her.

Seconds past and nothing happened so Serena soon look up and saw that Ash wasn't their anymore, Surprise by this Serena soon turn around and saw that he walked right pass her. For some reason Serena kept feeling pain for everything that Ash did to her, by not talking or interacting to her was hurting even more. Serena soon continue to walk to the direction of Clemont. As she continued to walk she soon saw that Clemont was talking to Ash not wanting to step in she just waited until they where finish talking. But soon heard something that Ash said that hurt her more "Don't worry I won't be gone long I only need to talk to Gurkkin about mega evolution and then I'll come back, its not like I'm leaving with out saying goodbye to you guys." Ash said with a cheerfully attitude towards Clemont and Bonnie knowing very well that Serena would be listening. And boy was he right.

Done well first thing first I'm back second thing is that I'm sorry it took so long but to be honest I really got stuck in this chapter like no joke if was stuck on the part where 'Serena was on the floor' for like a week because I had no idea how to follow it but at last I got it also I got sick but now Im fine.

Another thing yes I do get reviews even on the old windows, I mean I writing this story on my phone not bad I know. Any way not making a promise when the next chapter is out but just be idk patients with me. I mean hey I'm not planning on giving up on this story so yea Anyway thanks for reading and I'll see you next time

Viva out


End file.
